


Choji

by BlueWaveRider05



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaveRider05/pseuds/BlueWaveRider05
Summary: Fanart of Choji.(Originally posted on my DeviantArt (https://www.deviantart.com/bluewaverider05) on May 29, 2020)
Kudos: 2





	Choji




End file.
